Rising Darkness (ON HIATUS)
by Mirelle Light
Summary: The Pokemon world is changing. Three years after an attack on Silph Co., shadow Pokemon are beginning to appear, and violence is becoming the norm. Ellyssa, a high schooler, is caught up in the fight against wrongdoers, and along with her friends, must figure out a way to stop the plans of the mysterious criminal organization, Team Delta.


Author's Note: Hello! I am really excited about writing this story. Bits and pieces of it have been on my mind for a while now. I hope you will enjoy it.

 **Just a quick and important note:** The Prologue explains a lot about the story. Please don't skip it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Period.

* * *

Prologue

Cause and Effect

"… _The greatest trick the Devil pulled was convincing the world there was only one of him."_

\- David Wong

* * *

October 12th. 12:59 am. Red and blue lights flashed around the base of the Silph Co. building. Police cars had gathered at the scene in rushed disarray, while onlookers watched from a distance, intrigued. Rain fell softly, and light thunder growled just above, mixed with sirens, a chilling premonition of what was to come. And all the while, on the rooftop of a nearby department store, someone watched, waiting.

The figure, a man, stood motionlessly. Helicopters circled the scene from above, aiming bright lights around the shadowed buildings, but he didn't flinch. A dark hood covered his head, and a Tyranitar mask hid a playful smile. He walked somberly to the edge of the roof drop-off, his hand in his pocket, and tilted his head upwards. At that moment, catching his movements, a hovering helicopter flashed its light directly on him, catching him right where he stood. But he remained still, his calm demeanor in stark contrast to the chaotic scene unfolding around him.

"Get on the ground!" a voice shouted through the helicopter intercom. The rasp of the voice through the speaker could just barely be heard above the ear-splitting whirl of propellers.

The man continued to watch the sky, not hesitating from the blinding light around his eyes, or even from the falling rain, but remained motionless—except for one hand, which was curled tightly around a Pokeball. After another moment he turned his gaze down to the street below and the Silph Co building which stood only a few buildings away.

The voice came again. "I repeat! Get on the ground!" Instead, the man tossed the Pokeball in his hand into the air gently, catching it with a brisk swing of his arm. Behind his mask, his hazel eyes gleamed with life.

"Looks like the pawns have come out to play," he said, his voice in sing-song. He closed his eyes, his mask bathed in light. "Ahhh, it's like being on stage! Oh meee, oh myyy! Whatever shall we do, Bisharp?"

He glanced down at his wristwatch. Bright neon green numbers displayed 1:00 am. He smiled, and enlarged the Pokeball.

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

Smoke rose like a thick gray tower. Marcie Page was watching from the living room, her face pale. The remote had fallen from her hand, which was shaking with both shock and disbelief.

"Oh my God."

Behind her, the tea kettle was whistling loudly. But she could hardly make her feet move. Her legs were frozen in place, and there was nothing her mind could process other than the images flashing before her eyes on the television.

Footsteps thudded down the stairs. A flash of brown hair and pink pajamas passed the room as thirteen-year-old Ellyssa Page turned the corner into the kitchen and quickly moved the kettle off the burner. She spun around and stepped into the living room to find her mother, who had since crumpled on the couch.

"Mom? Are you awake?" Ellyssa approached the couch from behind, a look of concern in her eyes. "You never leave the kettle on that long—"

She trailed off and her eyes immediately focused on the television, which displayed the Silph Co building, or what looked to be half of the building, ablaze with menacing orange flames.

A hand rose to her mouth, and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Dad! Dad was in there!"

She watched for a moment longer before her senses slowly returned to her. She went around to the front of the couch where her mother lay and started to help her up, fearing she may have had a heart attack, but Marcie waved her away quickly, in agitation.

"Quick. Get the remote."

Ellyssa hesitated, concerned for her mother, but when Mrs. Page started to pull herself up on her own, Ellyssa fetched the remote from the floor and turned up the volume.

"...was described as wearing all black and a mask shaped like a Tyranitar's face. Authorities are now attempting to pinpoint his current location. So far, over two-hundred dead bodies have been found. That number is expected to rise to the thousands..."

Ellyssa and her mother watched silently. As the report continued, their hearts sank further and further.

"Authorities report that the man sliced several of his victim's necks with a sharp object before the building explosion. ...Authorities also state that the man sent a threatening letter to police officers before the attack... ...Police officers have reported him as carrying a Hydreigon and Tyranitar. No additional information about his Pokemon is available at this time..."

Marcie had let out a cry of astonishment at the report. Ellyssa could feel her stomach growing sour.

"...The man, who identified himself as 'Lucias' in the threatening letter to police, kidnapped several Silph Co employees... As of now, no employee names are available. However, several witnesses claim to have seen a man with black hair among the victims, and another man with brown hair and glasses..."

Ellyssa's eyes widened. She turned to her mother, who looked just as startled at the sudden news. A man with brown hair and glasses? Her father had both of those. Perhaps Mr. Page was kidnapped, instead of dead? A look of hope passed between them, though it was quickly followed by dread. On the one hand, despite the numerous numbers of people who might have had brown hair and glasses, Mr. Page might have been alive. On the other hand, if it turned out that he was, in fact, kidnapped, then he could be facing horrendous circumstances. Possibly even torture—Ellyssa wouldn't outrule it. She knew that many criminals would go to any length to get what they wanted.

"Mom...do you think he...?"

Marcie shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. "Either way..."

Reality sunk in heavily for both of them. And for what felt like the longest time in their lives, they cried.


End file.
